


Lonely rivers flow

by TrisB



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Robosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron is so curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely rivers flow

Cameron is so curious; she is so curious and he must have made her that way and he just crumbles against her inquiring form. Everything she does is a question, every fingertip and tastebud blossoming and the same soft hair he'd held once with gentleness he could not avoid, could not shake himself of even after her skull opened up like a puzzle to his hand. John feels, or will feel later, a crushing sense of inevitability, unavoidable fact in the way the two of them kiss on his bed, his seventeenth birthday not long ahead. It is only data to her, he cannot conceive what it is to the leader of mankind but it is inexorable anyway, or so he will tell himself

the same person who sent his father back to die and fuck his mother. That's just the kind of person John Connor is and will be.

She straddles him; he thought she might have had sex with Morris after prom but he didn't want to find out, wanted nothing less than to want to know but. He doesn't think that anymore, anyway, not all the way, anyway, he doesn't know he doesn't know she has living tissue and that's all John knows. Terminators were built to fool humans. Her class more than any other, and she touches him.

Cameron is soft and her mouth is wet; she doesn't try to add conversation. John finds himself mumbling, "I want you," and it's true, but if she replied she'd say she already belongs to him. He programmed her; he sent her on this mission; were this tide not unstoppable (in him as well as out), there would still never be any reason to argue that point.


End file.
